


Truth Hurts

by hubflower



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friendship, Friendzone, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubflower/pseuds/hubflower
Summary: Why men great 'til they gotta be great?Margot is finally done destroying the Institute, and it's time to start a new life rebuilding the Commonwealth.  It won't be to it's former glory, but it will be a glory unto its own.  It's no secret to her that she can't stop thinking about Hancock, but unfortunately, it seems like he can definitely stop thinking about her.





	Truth Hurts

"How about him?" Margot followed the length of his gnarled index finger and traced an imaginary path through air until her gaze landed on a group of men sitting just off from where Magnolia was crooning away. In the center of the group was a tall, well-built guy whose skin was deeply tanned from the wasteland sun. His hair was dark and curly, hanging down into his face. One side was shaved, making it easier to see the piercings in his ear. Though it was hard to see in the smoke-hazy, dim room, Margot swore he had light green eyes, and when he smiled, she could tell that he had most of his teeth, which was a blessing in the Commonwealth. Obviously, he was charismatic, because every time his mouth stopped moving, his friends would howl in laughter. Magnolia had even shot them a few dirty glances as she sang. He was so obviously attractive that she'd be absolutely insane not to go try and talk with him, but it had only been a year since she had laid Nate to rest. Plus, there was the fact that ever since moment on top of Mass Fusion building, she had wanted John Hancock in all of the ways that didn't matter.

* * *

 

_Three months prior_

_The wind raged around the group as they stood, tightly huddled, atop the Mass Fusion Building.  It was the first time Margot had been up here and for a split second, she forgot her purpose and simply took in the view.  It was breathtaking, and she could see all of the Commonwealth around her, all the way to the vast blue sea.  For a second, she swore that she could even smell the salt spray, and wished that she could be on the beach, sipping a margarita in a pink bikini, instead of_ this _.  A hand lightly touched the small of her back, breaking her from her reverie._

_"Marg?" It was Hancock.  He normally had a booming voice, but she could sense the trepidation in his voice even over the gusting wind.  She blinked twice, focusing on the building top.  The Minutemen, including Preston, had stepped back towards the elevator, all eyes switching between her and a spot on the ground.  Never could Margot have guessed that eyes could show so much expression while being jet black, but Hancock's eyes showed a world of emotion - fear, excitement, pride, hope.  She was still staring into them when she felt his cool, textured hand slip into hers._

_"C'mon," he whispered.  In that moment it was all she could hear.  The sounds of the wind were gone for her.  He gently tugged her towards the flashing detonator on the edge.  Her hands shook at the thought of taking so many lives, including that of her own son.  Sure, some of those lives were evil, but there were also lives, both synth and human, that were completely innocent.  She started to shiver, both from fear and from the cold.  There was a movement next to her and then she was enveloped in the thick, warm jacket that Hancock wore.  She looked over at Hancock, whose thin, tattered, white shirt fluttered in the breeze, but he didn't show the slightest hint of being cold.  Margot pulled the jacket around her, and as she breathed in, she took in an intoxicating scent of tobacco, vanilla, and the slightly sour smell of sweat.  It awakened a desire in her that she didn't realize she had repressed.  Taking a final deep breath, she took the final two steps towards the detonator.  She clenched her eyes lifted her hand, and pressed the button before she lost her nerve._

_At first, nothing happened.  She worried that perhaps she had done something wrong, and that this was all for nothing.  Then, it started.  At first it was a slight rumble, and a few buildings swayed.  It slowly grew to a roar, punctuated by the huge mushroom plume.  An invisible circle of energy stretched outwards from the epicenter, blasting everything in its wake with heat and wind.  When it reached their building, Margot was knocked back into Hancock, who had moved behind her.  His arms wrapped around her, and her heart beat faster than it already was.  They all watched as the former CIT became a desolate hole in the city.  For awhile it was silent, save for the wind.  Then, the cheers started from the Minutemen._

_Margot found herself being spun around and coming face to face with Hancock.  His face was beaming with pride and hope for a better future.  His large hands gripped her forearms and pulled her close.  "I'm so damn proud of you," he breathed as he drew his face closer to hers.  She instinctively closed her eyes and leaned in as well._

_Then, her eyes snapped open as a hand grabbed her shoulder.  "Uh, General?"  Margot spun around to see Preston and the rest of the Minutemen standing, their hats in their hands.  Margot straightened up and fixed the red coat.  Clearing her throat, she addressed the group, thanking them for their loyalty and bravery.  She also spoke words of remembrance for those who had died along the way.  They each came up to her, either shaking her hand or enveloping her in a brotherly hug.  As they were ready to leave, she turned back towards Hancock, but he was gone.  She saw the briefest flash of a white shirt as the elevator closed.  When the Minutemen dropped her off at Goodneighbor, she knocked on his door, but he wasn't there.  She placed the jacket on his doorknob, went to her own room, and they never spoke of that day again._

* * *

 

Margot polished the last of her whiskey and straightened her shoulders.  Her mother always told her that the best way to get over a man was to get under a man, so maybe this was her shot.  Hell, the man she was trying to get over was handpicking someone for her.  After checking her blond curls in the reflection of her glass, she placed her glass on the bar and tried her best to saunter over to the group of men.  Once she was within a few feet of them, they stopped their conversation and looked up at her.  Her mouth went dry as she realized that she didn't have the slightest clue what she was supposed to say.  It only got worse as she moved closer and they looked more confused.  She stood there awkwardly for a few breaths before her mark spoke up.

"Hey now," he crooned, "the savior of the Commonwealth doesn't have to introduce herself, right?  Come and take a seat."  He lightly shoved one of his friends, who scooted his chair over and pulled another from an empty nearby table.  Margot took a seat and took in the men around the table.  Aside from the green-eyed man, there was a lanky teenager with peachfuzz, an older man with matching green eyes, and another young man with a beer belly and a booming laugh.  Before she could ask, the green-eyed man introduced the group, "Alright, so the one with the sad attempt at a beard is Jack.  No relation, but he might as well be my younger brother."  Jack blushed and gave a small wave with one hand, while stroking his "beard" with the other.  "And next to him, we have Joseph, or as I call him, Old Joe.  Brings in fish from the docks and sells it in the market."  Old Joe tipped his hat and then went right back to his beer.  "Finally, we have Issac, who works with me scavenging and repairing guns for KL-E-0."  Margots amber eyes widened.  She didn't realize anyone could actually  _work_ for KL-E-0 without getting their head blow off.  Issac laughed good-naturedly at her expression and offered his hand for a shake.  "She seems scary, but they pay's good," he said with a kind smile.  The man returned to his drink, and Margot turned to him, "And you?" 

"Me?  I'm nobody, love.  Just your run of the mill gun runner," he said with a wink.  Margot found herself rolling her eyes.  "Oh come on," she said with mock exasperation, "what should I call you?"  He stroked his face as if heavily considering the question.  "Well, if you must call me  _something_ ," he joked, rolling his eyes, "how about Daniel?"  

"Daniel," Margot said slowly, as if she were tasting the name on her tongue, "I could get used to that."  Daniel blushed so brightly, that she could even see it in the dark of the room.  

A throat was cleared and Margot saw Old Joe standing from the table, "Well, gentleman, I know I'm old, but even I can see when it's time to go."  Jack, who was also blushing, stood and followed Old Joe towards the stairwell at the back of the Third Rail.  Only Issac lingered, looking at Daniel strangely.  Daniel gave the same look back before smiling warmly.  "Go on, now," he said, "I'm sure she doesn't bite."  Issac didn't laugh, but turned and followed the others up the stairs.

Daniel ordered another round of drinks, another whiskey for her, and some clear drink for himself.  Vodka, maybe?  The next hour was the usual small talk that most people have on a first date, although slightly modified for the post-apocalyptic era.  They talked about favorite songs on the radio, favorite spots in the Commonwealth, plans for the future, and even a bit about the past.  Margot found herself carrying on a conversation so comfortably with him.  He was warm, inviting, and a great listener.  The drinks kept coming, and she found herself getting confident.  She was able to scoot her chair closer, touch his bicep, and even dared to twirl a finger through one of his stray curls.  Each time, he laughed amicably, but never forced himself upon her.  As far as first dates could go, she was impressed.  Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Hancock looking their way.  Was he jealous?  

Margot placed her hand on Daniel's knee and watched the color rise to his face.  His lips parted slightly in surprise.  Emboldened by booze, she leaned in, while sliding her hand up his thigh.  Their faces were almost touching, and when she looked into his eyes, she was surprised that she didn't see the half-lidded desire that she expected.  Instead, his face was redder than ever, and his eyes were wide.  That's what she realized that he wasn't looking at  _her_.  He was looking  _behind_ her.  Clearing her throat, she quickly moved back to her chair and spun around.  There was Hancock looking down at them.  The look on his face was hard to read.  Jealousy?  Desire?  Confusion?  Hancock walked around Margot's chair and stood behind Daniel's.  He placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders and Daniel visibly swallowed.  Sweat was beading on his forehead.  Hancock leaned down, his lips almost touching Daniel's ear.  With the steady din of the room, Margot couldn't make out what was said, but saw Daniel's face change from red to white.  His pupils were so wide that the green was almost invisible.  Hancock saw the look on his face, smirked, and sauntered off, up the stars of the Third Rail.  

Daniel looked over at Margot, although Margot didn't think he was really seeing her.  Finally, he blinked a few times and shook his head.  "Look, uh, I gotta go.  It was nice meeting you."  With that, he laid a few caps on the table for the tab and scurried out as if she had turned into a hideous monster.

What had Hancock said to him?

 


End file.
